The present disclosure relates generally to a cutlery utensil dispenser, and particularly to a compact cutlery utensil dispenser that presents the handle of the dispensed cutlery to a user.
The present disclosure relates generally to a cutlery utensil dispenser, and particularly to a compact cutlery utensil dispenser that presents the handle of the dispensed cutlery to a user.
Eating facilities often provide cutlery utensils in dispensing bins, where all customers place their hands into the bins in order to retrieve a knife, fork, spoon or spork. While such arrangements provide for economical dispensing of cutlery utensils, as opposed to sets of utensils being separately wrapped in plastic sleeves, the open air bins are not very hygienic, and can spread hand-carried bacteria and the like to other utensils in the bin or potentially to another customer.
In an attempt to address concerns relating to the dispensing of hygienic cutlery utensils, enclosed dispensers have been employed where a stack of cutlery utensils are placed in a utensil compartment and dispensed one at a time on command by operation of a dispensing lever. Such arrangements may be suitable for their intended purpose, but are also bulky and occupy valuable counter top space needed for other purposes. One remedy to such a deficiency may be to simply move the dispenser to a counter top in an area seeing less traffic. However, such a dispenser would defeat the purpose of being conveniently located. In view of these and other deficiencies, there is a need in the art for an improved cutlery utensil dispenser.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.